This invention relates to a sealing cap for cylindrical parts and more particularly, for a bolt guide of a spot-type disc brake. The invention comprises an elastic (pleated) bellows one end portion of which is adapted to be secured at the periphery of a first cylindrical part and the other end portion of which is adapted to be secured at the periphery of a second cylindrical part. A rigid reinforcing and retaining member is provided on at least one of the end portions, with each reinforcing and retaining member being arranged on the same radius with at least part of its radial extension.
Such sealing caps are described in German patent application No. P 33 26 482.1 wherein the reinforcing and retaining members are of L-shaped configuration in axial cross-section and are connected to the elastic bellows by vulcanization. As a result, the manufacturing process is relatively complicated and costly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve a sealing cap of the type described so as to render it simpler and less expensive to manufacture.